New Nakama Aboard The Sunny Go
by picklefin
Summary: What if this OP Character, not one of the nine Strawhats, was a nakama aboard the Thousand Sunny? How will the crew react? More importantly, how will this nakama fare? Timeskip Strawhats
1. It Could be Fun

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. There were times I wish I did but yeah, Eichiro Oda does it best.**

As for the warning, well, I'm not sure if there would be pairings. I won't put up OCs but I can't help but have new creatures. Can it be legally called NCs? Anyway, a new nakama is aboard the Thousand Sunny.

* * *

**It Could be Fun**

It was one of those strange days in the New World, where the both the sea and the sky agreed to be calm for once. Not like that in the calm belt though. Moderate wind blew, enough for Sunny Go to sail through the day without trouble, perhaps.

"Are you sure about this Luffy?"

Worry etched on her face as the orange-haired navigator of the infamous reckless crew asked her captain, sprawled on the figurehead of their jolly pirate ship.

"It could be fun, Shishishi"

Usual grin plastered on face, Nami sighed and resigned to her captain's whims. It was unheard of but most of what their crew did lie along those lines. She sighed again. Heck, worrying about this is making her older faster by the second. She tried to get Zoro to protest as well but he just murmured something about the captain's order and went back to sleep. The choice, she felt, was rather random. On their ship, there were already two of the worst generation aboard. And the rest are troublemakers in their own right. Then again, what Luffy chose, Luffy gets, she guessed.

She looked at her captain again as he grinned, happily musing about their new nakama on the deck of the infamous pirate ship Sunny Go.

* * *

**A/N: Short and out of the blue but we'll see. On to ze next chapter o(^ - ^)o Deshishishishi! It does look better in bold. The author's notes and those stuff at the start of the fic *coughs* I want some noodles now. Anyway, how would this be possible? Hmm, I really am not sure.**


	2. Massacre Soldier Killer

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece if I did Killer would have been a Wiki staff and had copies of Eichiro Oda's manga. Oh, and he'd be watching Discovery Channel from time to time. So yes, i definitely don't own the amazing One Piece.**

**Now let's see...what if Killer of the Kid Pirates became a Strawhat Pirate?**

* * *

**"Massacre Soldier" Killer**

Wearing a blue shirt with the Strawhat Pirates Jolly Roger recently printed on and handguards on both arms, Killer found himself in the first floor of the Strawhat ship. He was idly walking around, of course. The change in view was refreshing.

He felt two pairs of eyes staring at him from behind, one of them hiding in a wrong direction. It must have been the sniper and the reindeer doctor. They have been doing so for quite a while now but not as frequent as he had first been on the ship. It had flattered the doctor that he had not mistaken him for a raccoon but still as his reputation precedes him, they were a little scared of him.

He saw the archaeologist sitting by the aquarium bar, probably waiting for the other female in the ship as catalogues of trending dresses lay beside her. And a tall glass of some sort of fruity drink as well. It must have been brought recently by that cook.

"Quite a piece of art, Scythe-san? Befitting to be called damsel of the Grandline." Robin stated with a hint of smile as she pointed towards the ship's aquarium.

"A rare saltwater crustacean originally inhabiting the outskirts of North Blue. Its thin carapace is similar to glass, creating a reflection of the sea and at the same time exposing its flesh underneath, creating a play between the light soft hues of flesh and the crystal sea." His reply sounded ever-so monotonous like a pre-recorded voice but he was smiling under his mask, not that anyone could see.

"Vulnerability at the cost of beauty" He added curtly. His previous comment sounded uncharacteristic for him.

Robin was about to reply when Nami returned with another stack of rose-colored magazines. The navigator briefly scanned the room and moved rather cautiously towards the black-haired woman. With practiced stealth that was mastered over the years and embedded itself to his unconscious actions, the man had left the aquarium bar.

"Ne Robin, are you okay?" Nami asked. She shouldn't really. It was just another nakama who was there. Yet the aura of the man still brings shivers down her spine.

"Interesting…" Robin chuckled slightly which earned a confused expression on Nami's face.

Killer made his way to the dining room. He wanted to get some booze to douse the awkwardness away. He was also in the mood for it. The Soul King was playing one of the pieces he appreciates being played in violin. Near it was the lair of the cook, the Black Leg Sanji. The captain warned him not to sneak food from that place else hell will be unleashed, courtesy of the cook. But Killer never saw the captain heed the warning he gave himself. By now, he didn't felt the presence of the two followers he gained.

He let himself in. It seems he wasn't the only one who thought of getting a little drink.

Zoro was sitting by the counter, chugging on the alcoholic liquid. Noticing the presence of the other, he pointed towards the corner of the pantry with his cup, knowing what the other came here for.

The masked man walked towards the pantry. Choices of liquors were many and of good quality. Must have been that cook again. He wondered briefly whether it was legal to be rummaging there at that time but he faced a current dilemma. Where the hell will he get straws?

Killer glanced over the green-haired man, not really wanting to ask another favor. Though technically, he had not asked for the first one. Still the fact remains that he doesn't know where the straws are placed. He put down the bottle he chose and searched amongst the cabinets.

The swordsman stopped for a while and wondered at the scene before him. Is that guy looking for a cup or a glass? He wasn't normally concerned about the plight of others. Well, actually he is. But he has to keep his badass exterior.

After some searching and a few imaginary sweats, Killer found some straws. He sat two chairs next to the swordsman. He poured some liquor on a cup and installed the straw in place. The two sat in silence, just drinking.

And then they were out in the deck, gutting each other out. Scythes against swords. Metals clashing. Movements too fast to keep track with untrained eyes. Sounds that made Franky a little bit concerned. He may have to fix some parts here and there. All in a day's work.

"Nice reflexes, Roronoa"

"Not bad yourself."

No harm was done. It was one of those moments when you meet someone like you and you want to fight it out. Like a friendly brawl. That's all there is to it. So when Sanji just came out of the aquarium bar doing his mellorine dance, he artfully dodged the two without batting an eye. Chopper and Ussop, who were watching the Killer earlier, were frightened though but with Robin's smiling at the scene, they too knew it was nothing serious.

"Sanji, dinner!"

"Come and get it you shitty bastards! My gorgeous mellorines, let's eat~"

The spar ended as quickly as it started when they heard the captain's voice boom over the ship. It was a call for everyone to eat. He made his way back to the dining hall.

After a sumptuous feast, the captain, chopsticks towed on his face, danced his usual silly dance. Looking at Luffy, one would have never guessed his infamy. Killer also wondered about his captain's basis on recruiting him.

_"Your mask is so cool just like a hero!"_

He wore the mask ever since he was a teen. His hair no longer suffices covering his face. It was not only to obscure his bloodshot eyes out of stress and sleeplessness, but also the scars that now rally themselves as representations of some unspoken past.

_"Why do you have a mask?"_

_Killer was a little surprised with the question. It was ought to be asked and a lot wanted to ask yet none were brave enough to ask until now._

_"Ne, why do you have a mask?"_

_"This mask is my treasure that's why it's always with me."_

_"Your mask is like my hat then. It's my precious treasure too"_

Killer smiled underneath his mask. There were scratches on its surface and the edges have lost it pallor, but the promise on it never fades. He'll prove it to his fallen friend. He'll make it to the end of the world and come back. Because he swore on that mask his fiery friend made that he'll do it.

"Killer!"

The familiar voice suddenly broke his line of thoughts. A chopstick is placed dangerously in front of him. Hands belonging to the rubbery captain.

"You should try it too, it's fun."

Chopper sweatdropped. Usopp looked like he's about to faint. And Nami, well, she did try to find some amusement on the scene even if her legs were a little shaky. This is Killer they're referring to. It would be like asking Zoro to wear the tutu and dance like Bon Clay (may he be well in Impel Down). But then again, there's that another definition to common sense called Luffy.

"Alright. I'll try it."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, that was weird. If it fits, it sits...I guess. But I'll try to insert a little more of what they call humor next time because apparently this one's lacking. Then again, it's Killer. You be the judge. Again, I apologize for ze errors ... deshishishishi~ I was about to make something steamy at that point in the counter but I wasn't prepared to make those buns. Newbie me... signing off?**


End file.
